


Like Dogs

by micizzle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby's first real fic, Canon-Typical Racism, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical sexual violence, City Elf Inquisitor, F/M, Female Elf Origin, Formatting is the devil, Minor Character Death, Non-Dalish Inquisitor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, editing as I go, have patience, title may change, tropetastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micizzle/pseuds/micizzle
Summary: I miss when origins mattered in Dragon Age.Eiron Tabris was nervous for her wedding day. She knew what weddings meant, and her fiancé's family would bring much-needed coin to the Alienage. She didn't count on humans ruining her wedding day just like they ruined everything else in her life. With no Duncan to conscript her after her escape from the Arl's castle, she runs. She heard there's a conclave happening in Haven, and where there are humans, there are elven servants.She didn't count on the Breach, either.





	Like Dogs

Eiron tugged at the dress she wore. “Shianni, are you certain I cannot wear breeches to the ceremony?” She whined to the elf beside her.  
  
“You cannot truly want to wear breeches to your wedding, cousin! What would your mother say?” she scolded playfully.  
  
Eiron snorted, “She would commend me on being prepared. The humans rarely let us enjoy our happiness for long.” Her mouth set bitterly. She knew all too well the lengths to which the humans would go to remind her people of their place.  
  
Shianni’s face contorted in grief. “Aunt Adaia would be proud to see you, cousin. She would want you to be happy."  
  
Even if my happiness meant running from my duty? Eiron idly wondered. Not that she would ever truly run from her responsibilities- marriages brought the Alienages together in an increasingly divided world. Nelaros’ came from a family of successful merchants- at least as far as alienage elves went- and their union would bring desperately needed coin into the Denerim Alienage. Her correspondence with Nelaros was brief and shallow, but he seemed kind. She wouldn’t be trapped in an affectionless union, at the very least. Eiron sighed. “I’d best get on with it. I’ll tell father I’m ready.”

  
Shianni smiled at Eiron, “I wish you luck and happiness. I’m sure everything will go as it should.”  
  
Eiron silently squeezed Shianni’s hand before slipping on her mother’s worn boots and padding across the cottage to where her father sat before the fire reading. As she approached, he glanced up at her and beamed with pride. Yet another reason why she couldn’t shirk her duty.  
  
“Adaia would be so proud. I am sorry she never got to see this day,” Cyrion said.  
  
Eiron tasted bitterness on her throat. The only ones who should be sorry her mother was not here were the humans who killed her before it could happen. “I wish she could be here too,” she said, wisely keeping her vitriol silent. “It would ease my nerves to have her guidance.”  
  
Cyrion smiled, then the expression fell, “Speaking of her guidance, it would be best for you to keep what she tought you of fighting a secret. The Rebri family need to maintain a good relationship with the humans, and humans rarely trust an armed elf.”  
  
“Of course, father.” Eiron wasn’t even sure what her mother taught her even qualified as martial training. She was only 13 when the humans took her mother away. If a man ever pins you down, stick this dagger right between these ribs. Pierce his heart, and he won’t be able to hurt you. The dagger pressed against her ankle, hidden in her boot. She’d since learned a bit more about how to dodge attacks, but she could do little more than not die in a fight.  
  
“I assume you are ready, then? Go find Soris, I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you.”  
  
Eiron nodded and left her- former- home. She stepped into the brisk autumn sun and scanned the square for Soris. Strangers milled about ceaselessly. She assumed that the Rebris brought with them a whole cadre of revelers for the wedding. They could certainly afford to feed that many on the road. A couple pushed through the crowd towards her.  
  
“Eiron? Is that you?” the woman exclaimed.  
  
“Calm down, dear, you’ll frighten the poor girl,” the man said. “The last time she saw us was over a decade ago.”  
  
“We were friends of your mother’s- I grew up with her. I was devastated to hear what happened,” the woman said.  
  
Eiron loved her mother, but she hated when strangers pretended to know what she felt to lose her. She gritted her teeth. “As were we all.” She paused, hoping it was long enough to be polite, “Are you here to visit?”  
  
“We’re here for your wedding, we were ecstatic to hear of your wedding. That Nelaros is quite the catch,” the man smiled.  
  
“Here,” the woman pushed a heavy purse into Erion’s hands, “We want you to have this.”  
  
“We saved for months,” the man added with a paternal smile.  
  
Eirion felt guilty for her uncharitable thoughts. “I- I can’t take this. With all the troubles lately I’m sure you’ll need it.”  
  
“Oh nonsense, we do well for ourselves,” the woman chided. “Besides, it will do you more good than it could ever do us.”  
  
“Thank you, I won’t forget this,” Eiron said, clutching the purse to her chest as if they were going to snatch it back from her. By the feel of it, they gave her at least 15 silvers, enough to cover her father’s rent for a few months until she and Nelaros got their stall established in the market.  
  
“It’s not every day your best friend’s daughter gets married,” the woman said, “Now go on, I think I saw your groom pacing about near the gate.”  
  
Eiron nodded and slipped the heavy pouch into the pocket of her dress. She wove through the crowd trying to find the dark hair of her cousin.  
  
“Eiron! Over here!” the unmistakable voice of Soris called from near the vhenadahl. She broke into a run and launched herself at him.  
  
“Soris! I can’t believe you’re here!” She said, squeezing him tightly.  
  
“Woah, easy there, cousin, you’re not as small as you used to be,” Soris said.  
  
Eiron smacked his arm and stuck out her tongue, “You just shrunk since the last time I saw you.” Soris had not, in fact, shrunk, though his eyes crinkled a bit more as he laughed, and his hair was duller than she remembered.  
  
“Have you met Nelaros yet? He’s very eager to meet you.”  
  
“Oh, I know that tone, what have you been saying to him?”  
  
“Nothing incriminating, although I did tell him about the sweet roll incident,” Soris grinned.  
  
Eiron gasped, “You didn’t! I was five!”  
  
Soris chuckled, “I had to let the poor lad know what he was getting into.”  
  
  
Eiron huffed. “I suppose he’s run for the hills to take his chances with the Dalish by now, then. Pity, I was just getting used to the idea of getting married.”  
  
“You’ll have plenty of time to get used to the idea in the next few seconds, here he comes,” he said, grabbing Eiron by the shoulders and propelling her into a blond elf.  
  
“Soris you- oh sod it,” Eiron grumbled and stuck out her hand, “I’m Eiron, pleased to meet you.”  
  
The elf paused for a moment too long, making Eiron wonder if Soris was pulling a prank on her- she really wouldn’t put it past him- before he finally grasped her hand and pulled it to his lips, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Eiron. You are more lovely than I ever could have imagined from your letters and Soris’ tales.”  
  
Heat ran across Eiron’s face. “If I had known Soris would tell stories I would have sent you a portrait,” she sputtered.  
  
“You mean you’d have Shianni scribble something crude on one of you letters,” Soris snorted.  
  
Eiron shot him a glare. “That’s my cue to leave,” Soris said. “I’ll let you two lovebirds get to know each other.”  
  
Eiron sighed, “He still hasn’t learned to act his age, has he?”  
  
“I’m not sure you want me to answer that,” Nelaros chuckled. They lapsed into an awkward silence, the caucauphony of the Alienage filling the void. “Are you nervous?”  
  
Erion figeted and focused her eyes over Nelaros’s left shoulder so she didn’t have to meet his eyes, “Yes, I suppose. Less now that I’ve met you.” Her eyes darted to his face in time to see his cheeks color.  
  
“With Soris’s tales I half expected a Grey Warden to meet me here and call for a duel. I had a sword made and everything.”  
  
“That was one time, and in my defense humans never come to the Alienage. I was merely curious.”  
  
Nelaros’s eyes flicked over her shoulder, and he said, “Valora is waving to me, I take it that’s my cue to leave.” He reached down and squeezed her hand, “I look forward to hearing more of your stories- from you this time.” Before Eiron could formulate a coherent answer, he had melted into the crowd. She craned her neck to see him go, but the mass of people masked his route. What she saw at the fringes of the crowd made her blood turn to ice. A human loitered against the wall of a cottage, watching the elves with predatory interest. Under his gaze she rather felt like one of the Alienage rats that strays loved to hunt.  
  
Everyone gave the human a wide berth, as if hoping that he would disappear if they ignored him for long enough. Eiron knew that was not the case. She marched over to him, throwing her shoulders back to appear taller.  
  
“Unless you have business here, I suggest you leave,” she said, hoping she seemed intimidating.  
  
To her dismay, the man merely chuckled, “Business? You hardly seem to be dressed for business, knife ear.” The man’s voice sent cockroaches dancing down her spine.  
  
She tried a different tactic, “We’re having a wedding, nothing interesting for a-” she appraised him. He wore well-made, colorful clothing. He was a merchant at least, and a noble at worst. Neither boded well for her. “-distinguished human such as yourself. If you have business here it would be best to come another day.”  
  
“If it’s a party, I might as well help myself to the entertainment,” he said as he grabbed her arm.  
  
Eiron’s mind went blank until she vaguely heard Shianni yell, “Get your filthy shem hands off of her!” and suddenly the human was wrenched off of her.  
  
Warm, familiar arms wrapped themselves around her as she returned to herself. The human lay on the ground, shattered glass around him. She almost allowed herself a sigh of relief before she heard, “You knife-eared bitch! Do you know who that is!”  
  
“Oh no,” Shianni whimpered from beside her. Eiron pressed her face into Shianni’s arms in the hopes that the nightmare would stop if she just disappeared.  
  
“The arl will make sure you rabbits pay for this,” another voice hissed.  
  
“I will not stand by and let that lecher harm my family,” Shianni growled.  
  
“Let’s see if you have any family left at the end of this for anyone to harm.”  
  
Ice shot down Eiron’s back, making her shiver. This was not how this day was supposed to go. Footsteps receeded and slowly the ambient noise of the Alienage returned.  
  
Shianni placed her hands on Eiron’s shoulders and pushed her out of the embrace, “Are you alright?”  
  
Tears prickled at Eiron’s eyes, “I just wanted him to leave, I didn’t know he would react like that.”  
  
Shianni sighed, “I know Eiron, I know. You couldn’t have known.” She stiffened her shoulders, “Now, I believe we have a ceremony to get to, if you haven’t scared your groom off by now.”  
  
Eiron shakily laughed and wiped at her eyes, careful to not smear the kohl rimming them. Shianni spent what felt like hours perfecting the powders and salves on Eiron’s face, and she didn’t want to undo her hard work. She walked with more confidence than she truly had up to the platform where the revered mother waited.  
  
The ceremony was a blur, Eiron’s head still ringing from the encounter with the arl’s son. Outside of herself, she watched as Nelaros placed a gold ring on her finger and she did the same for him. They spoke their vows and she watched her own mouth move, only vaguely aware of what she was saying. Then Nelaros stepped close to her and gently placed his lips on hers and it was done. They were married. The guests cheered, and the wave of the crowd carried the dazed couple to the center of the square where it seemed every table in the Alienage was laid end to end filled with food.  
  
Eiron sat down and Nelaros immediately offered her a drink, “Here,” he said, “You’re looking rather pale.”  
  
Eiron took it and sipped at it, noticing the unmistakable tang of elfroot. “Are you sure it’s not just the powder Shianni painted on me? I feel like one of the girls down at the Pearl.”  
  
Nelaros sputtered, “You’re much more beautiful than any of them.”  
  
Feeling more herself, Eiron smiled, “You don’t have to flatter me now that we’re married.” As if to punctuate her statement her ring flickered in the firelight.  
  
“There are other things that flattery can earn,” Nelaros murmured to her. She felt warmth tingling in her belly. She could come to love this man. Nelaros wrapped his arm around her and she finally let herself breathe a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
Until it wasn’t.  
  
It was the sound of armored footsteps that alerted the elves first, their ears twitching. Armor in the Alienage never means anything good. When the firelight glinted off of armor, all of the elves were on high alert. Eiron’s blood ran cold.  
  
“Where’s the bitch who hit me?” the arl’s son sneered at the party. Eiron knew Shianni was in her home, settling her two sons for bed after their share of the festivities. He would not find her scanning through this crowd. She tried to melt into the background, but her bright coppery hair glowed like liquid firelight in the low light. The arl’s son’s eyes alighted on her, “You.” He strode over to where she sat. “If I cannot punish that bitch knife-ear, then you’ll have to do.”  
  
Nelaros jumped in front of her “You will not touch my-” Eiron heard a horrible squelching noise before she even registered that the arl’s son had drawn his blade “-wife.” Nelaros collapsed.  
  
Someone screamed. As the guards grabbed her arms in a bruising grip and dragged her out of the Alienage, she realized it was her.  
  
“Someone shut her up.”  
  
Pain bloomed on the back of her head and everything went dark.

  



End file.
